In computer engineering, different kinds of pointers and positioning means are used as input controllers, such as a joystick, a control ball, a mouse etc, which in manual operation generate electric control signals for multidimensional controlling. Position control in CAD work or in computer and TV games often requires controllability within several degrees of freedom or dimensions. A user should be able to perform with his hand a number of different controlling movements in a logic or intuitive manner. In some modern applications, especially computer games, controllability is required in up to six dimensions in the virtual environment, i.e. a linear movement in three directions and a rotating movement in three directions.
Moreover, depending on what type of position control that is needed in the virtual environment, different types of controllability are advantageously used for performing the position control in an easy to control and logic or intuitive manner.
US 2013/0324254 (Sony Computer Entertainment Inc.) relate to a controller device to interface with a computer gaming system including a body having a handle. A touch surface is disposed on one side of the handle. The touch surface provides an area for receiving directionality control in response to interfacing by a finger of a user. By moving the handle, a user can accomplish position control by allowing position and movement tracking of the handle by the gaming system that relates to the player's movements and use these movements as inputs for the game. Such a position control (also known as Motion Control) may be advantageous for controlling e.g. a tennis racket in a tennis simulator game, or a weapon in an action game, wherein the controllability may be accomplished in up to six dimensions in the virtual environment.
The touch surface can be used for a different type of position control, e.g. for selecting items in a menu.
However, for certain types of virtual environments, the position control accomplished by movements of the handle is insufficient or even unsuitable.
It is within this context that embodiments of the invention arise.